The present invention relates generally to fuel systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved fuel system which vaporizes and preheats fuel prior to introduction into the carburetor while simultaneously affording a ready source of raw fuel upon demand from the carburetor such as when an automobile starts from a stopped position or accelerates.
It has previously been recognized that fuel burns more efficiently in an internal combustion engine if it is vaporized and preheated prior to combustion. Accordingly, numerous accessories, attachments and modifications for fuel systems have been provided. Such devices, however, have generally been directed solely to increasing the efficiency of combustion without otherwise effecting the rate of fuel consumption of the engine. Other devices have been proposed for cutting the fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine but these generally do not provide a preheating of the fuel and often result in significant power loss for the engine.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved fuel system for an internal combustion engine.
A further object is to provide a fuel system wherein fuel is vaporized and preheated prior to introduction to the carburetor.
A further object is to provide a fuel system which effects a reduction in the rate of fuel consumption of an engine without significant power loss.
Another object is to provide a fuel system including a main fuel line in which fuel is vaporized and preheated as well as a bypass line wherein raw fuel is available upon demand for starting, accelerating and the like.
Another object is to provide a fuel system wherein the flow rate of fuel therethrough is adjustable.
Finally, an object is to provide a fuel system which is simple in construction, automatic and efficient in operation and easily installed on existing engines.